


see me burn with a smile

by loneliestfox



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Death, End of the World, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneliestfox/pseuds/loneliestfox
Summary: Once upon a time, two boys fell in love as the sun bursts into flames.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44
Collections: things





	see me burn with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> end of the world au. u know what that comes with ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Crackling from the shopfront’s radio a radio DJ’s frantic voice supplies news that New York City has completely frozen over; no human life in sight. The ahjumma sitting behind the counter pops her bubblegum and turns the volume dial down. Seungmin drops his ice cream back into the freezer.

Somewhere in Los Angeles a tornado outbreak destroys the land of dreams, in Tokyo a hailstorm hits in the middle of summer. All across the globe, the weather seems to worsen. Here in Seoul, Seungmin finds Jisung sticking half his body into the cooler.

“It’s really fuckin’ hot,” Jisung says first before Seungmin could even take a breath.

“Yeah,” comes Seungmin’s short reply. He does the same, sticking his head into the cooler and topples a few yoghurt drinks off the racks. “The world’s ending soon.”

The yoghurt spills onto the floor, soaking their soles. Jisung lets out a laugh. A very nice one at that.

“It sure is,” he says, the corners of his mouth curling upward. “Say, Kim Seungmin, you wouldn’t want to do something stupid on the last day on earth, would you?”

Seungmin is quick to grab two family sized Lays and run out of the store along with Jisung a beat after, pockets stuffed to the brim with cheese sticks. The alarm goes off. Then, another IU hit song plays, getting louder by the second.

“Ah shit,” Jisung hisses, kicking the front door close. The door beeps. “We didn’t get soda.”

Outside, the day is still so hot that not even their air cond could save them. Maybe that was the reason why this whole thing was happening anyway. Seungmin drops his bags of chips onto his pristine white couch and pulls Jisung to sit. His mother would kill him but would she kill him first? Or the sun?

“I never got the chance to eat on the couch,” he says, ripping the bag open. Jisung laughs again and presses his sticky hands flat onto the seat, leaving a stain. He stares at it and does the same. Wipes it even. “This was genuinely the worst purchase my mother has ever made.”

Three hours later the air cond has broken, leaving them both a pile of sticky and sweaty boys on an overpriced white couch. Everything is a little too hot. Seungmin pulls the curtains close to stop the sunlight from pouring in. A couple make out on Seungmin’s 70-inch TV screen. Jisung turns to look at him, the scene bouncing off his cheek.

“You know,” he begins cautiously, “I’ve never made out with anyone in my life.”

Seungmin quirks a brow at him and settles back into the couch. He picks at a loose thread. He looks away.

“Me too.”

Maybe it’s the heat. Maybe it’s the fact that the world is quite literally ending. But Seungmin doesn’t find the heart in him to push Jisung away like he usually does. Instead, he lets Jisung climb into his lap, sweaty and all, and kisses him stupid. He tacks the fact at how fast he’s burning up to the heat and how they’re both incredibly hot and sweaty, and not from the fire in his gut.

When Jisung’s hand comes down his front, he lets out a gasp. Pulling away, he goes, “I’ve never gotten a handjob.”

Jisung grins. “Me too.”

Jisung’s arms are wrapped tight around Seungmin like he’s afraid to let go. His eyes are fluttered shut. Chest rising up, down, up, down. Seungmin lets out a breath of relief and puts his head against Jisung’s heart. Somewhere outside, trees burn. The radio announces that Tokyo has frozen over. Bangkok starts to snow in the middle of July.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t as nice to you when we were kids,” Seungmin says, cheeks mushed. He isn’t sure if Jisung is awake but he tries again, anyway. “I’m sorry for a lot of things. I’m sorry for always picking on you. I’m sorry I never tried to understand you at first but I do now. I’m trying. I’m sorry that it took the world ending for us to finally be like this. I love you, Jisung.”

He feels Jisung shaking in his arms. Looks up and smiles. Han Jisung, always the crybaby.

“Hey,” he calls out, crawling on top of Jisung to cup his face. So soft and tender like he has always wanted to. “We’re okay.”

“Whatever,” Jisung grumbles and wipes his face with the back of his hand. He looks up at Seungmin, puffy-eyed and finally, finally: “I love you, too, Seungmin. Far longer than forever.”

The sun’s beating down on them even at eleven in the evening. Jisung pulled the curtains back and made both of them put on the silly glasses they got from their Everland trip to watch the sun burn. Jisung has a fake moustache dangling under his nose. Seungmin’s glasses are far too big for his face. They sit back on the couch and watch the world melt away, slowly and quietly.

“I know if the world wasn’t ending, we wouldn’t have this—” Jisung kisses the side of his face “—but did you ever want to tell me how you felt about me?”

“No.” Seungmin pulls Jisung’s hands over his shoulders and laces their fingers together. “I don’t think I’ll ever have the guts to,” he looks back at Jisung only to find him already looking at him, “you?”

“I was hoping the start of the new term,” Jisung chuckles. Then, sighs. “But I get you. That’s why I’ve been postponing telling you about how I...yeah.”

“How long?”

“Since we were like, sixteen.”

“God,” Seungmin laughs sadly, throwing his head back against Jisung’s shoulder. “God. Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too,” he says. Squeezes their hands together. He brings their hands up to his lips and kisses the back of Seungmin’s hand. “But I’m not regretting anything.”

Seungmin hums and tucks his legs underneath him. The heat was starting to burn.

Seungmin’s phone vibrates with a notification from his mother. Went something like: `we love you so much seungmin. never forget that`. He throws his phone near the window and watches it burst into literal flames. He cries into Jisung’s shoulder.

“This sucks,” he chokes out, hand gripping the front of Jisung’s shirt. The end of the couch looks like burnt marshmallow. Over the horizon the sun daunts on them bigger than before. Jisung’s hand on his shoulder is comforting, albeit a little too warm. “Jisung, I love you so much.”

Jisung takes off Seungmin’s and his own glasses to kiss one last time, hand warm against his cheek. He tastes like salt and sweat.

“I love you, too,” Jisung says, grinning cheekily and squishes his cheeks together.

There are bright red streaks blooming on Jisung’s cheeks, probably from the sun. Seungmin wants to laugh thinking of all the sunblock he has lathered onto him a few hours prior.

Seungmin watches bursts of flames spurt out of the sun reflected in Jisung’s eyes and smiles. The world has never been brighter dying in the arms of the boy you love.

Once upon a time, two boys fell in love as the sun bursts into flames. Together, they burned brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> world hot, world cold. every1 die. simple. dont read too much into it


End file.
